second_chance_stellaris_lpfandomcom-20200213-history
Second Chance (Stellaris LP) Wiki
'Welcome to the Second Chance (Stellaris LP) Wiki' Second Chance is a Stellaris modded narrative let's play created by the Youtuber known as "Mahu". The let's play uses edited gameplay footage, voiceover, and radio-show-style cutscenes to tell its story inside a galaxy of wonders, mysteries and deadly dangers, whilst narrating over the 4x gaming experience. The story follows as a continuation of Mahu's first series, The Crownless Eagle, centuries after the events of the first introduction to the world. Just before an unstoppable calamity destroys the Earth, in 2025, the last remnants of humanity flee the planet through a portal found under Istanbul, and find themselves in a harsh new galaxy awaiting them. The LP tells the sweeping story of humanity finding their new place in the strange galaxy where they find themselves, taking them through first contact situations, integration with other species, wars, international incidents, internal political maneuvering and the advancement of humanity and its newfound friends and enemies. It tells the story of how the Ortus Council of Nations rises, becomes the shining beacon of advancement that is the Commonwealth, and the many trials and tribulations it faces in this new galactic community, all set against a backdrop of quietly simmering mystery. How did that gate wind up under Istanbul? What is this galaxy, and what its history? Why do there seem to be more civilizations in the galaxy that have similar histories of the exodus? What are the Yaanari, the Kithri, or even the Biluan's like? All this and more to follow, please enjoy! Salutations! As the wiki has expanded a great wealth of content has been made, unfortunately some of it can be obscure and hard to find; so, for greater navigation and guidance a Hub Page has been created to help bring out the best of the wiki. If you feel familiarised enough with the series and want to add your own piece of adventure into the galaxy, feel free to join the wiki and help improve the everlasting universe of Second Chance for all other readers. Other than that, of course, enjoy your stay, in the galaxy's most convoluted record keeping extranet site! It should be cited as a disclaimer that most articles within the Wiki follow events and stories from 2200 to 2350, with exception either being pre-exodus or post-series. Although history continues from 2350 and beyond, this date is mostly considered the most recent time frame to utilized and expanded towards. Expect many articles and lore-expanding concepts to reach the 2350s and consolidate themselves there, but also enjoy other articles that portray the future lore of the Second Chance Universe beyond the events experienced in the series. In another note, it should be mentioned that this Wiki follows the events of the entire let's play and beyond. BEWARE of SPOILERS, twists and many plots being revealed during the reading. If you have not watched the complete series beforehand, it is highly advisable to do so. (Or read it anyway, if you don't mind the exposition ;3) Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse